


Forgiveness

by velrenxy_rhoven



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven
Summary: *Chapter 4 Spoiler*Jamil dan Kalim akhirnya kembali ke tanah airnya, dan Jamil harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus menghadapi situasi ini cepat atau lambat.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Forgiveness © velrenxy_rhoven

Jamil masih merasakan denyut keras pada pipinya saat ini. Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri milik Jamil Viper. Satu-satunya hal yang ia yakini suatu hari akan ia hadapi setelah apa yang ia lakukan di _Night Raven Academy._ Tidak hanya membiarkan dirinya mengalami _overblot_ tetapi kabar bahwa ia berusaha mencelakakan Kalim dan merubuhkan kekuasaannya juga telah terdengar oleh seluruh penghuni _Land of Hot Sand._ Jamil sudah membayangkan bagaimana keluarganya akan memperlakukannya ketika ia pulang kembali ke tanah airnya. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa kenyataan akan lebih menyakitkan daripada yang ia bayangkan.

Tidak ada kabar baik baginya karena ia tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Jamil telah membuat sebuah kehancuran terbesar, dan mungkin keluarganya akan dipecat atau bahkan diusingkan karena tindakan Jamil. Jamil tahu konsekuensi tindakannya, dan ia harus menanggung perbuatannya sendiri. Ia takut untuk kembali tetapi ia tidak bisa lari selamanya.

Ketika ia pulang bersama dengan Kalim, Jamil dipanggil oleh keluarga besar Asim, disana telah terlihat orangtuanya dan juga Ibu Kalim. Kalim sendiri diminta untuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Kemungkinan besae agar ia tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Disinilah sosok Jamil Viper berdiam. Dimana ibunya sedang memarahinya habis-habisan bahkan ia tidak segan untuk menampar Jamil saat itu. Kedua orangtuanya berlutut didepan ibu Kalim, memohon belah kasihannya agar ia memaafkan tindakan Jamil. 

“Viper-san, jangan terlalu keras pada Jamil. Yang penting Kalim dan Jamil selamat, itu sudah cukup.”

“Tentu kami tidak bisa menerimanya, Nyonya Asim! Anak kami adalah malapetaka! Kami akan mengemas barang kami dan membiarkan pelayan lain mengambil alih.” 

Jamil tersenyum hambar. _Malapetaka._

Jamil lelah, Ia lelah untuk berkata sesuatu. Ia tidak peduli lagi, meski mereka akan tinggal ditempat kumuh sekalipun, Jamil sudah tidak peduli dengan hidupnya lagi. 

“Viper-san! Jangan keterlaluan! Mana mungkin aku tega melakukan hal itu pada kalian. Memang hal yang dilakukan Jamil adalah sebuah kesalahan, tapi aku tidak mungkin membuang kalian begitu saja karena hal ini. Semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan dan mereka berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua.” 

Jamil tertawa dalam lubuk hatinya. Baik ibu Kalim dan Kalim sama-sama manusia yang naif, pikirnya.

Pada akhirnya, keluarga Viper masih diberikan kesempatan untuk melayani keluarga Asim saat itu. Namun Ibu Jamil bahkan enggan untuk berbicara dengan Jamil pada hari itu. 

Jamil tahu bahwa perintah ibunya selalu mengingatkan dirinya agar berada dibawah Kalim. Tetapi, apa yang diperbuatnya sekarang? Tidak hanya membahayakan Kalim, tetapi ia nyaris saja membunuh Kalim saat itu. 

_Siapa yang akan mengerti perasaanku?_

Orang dewasa adalah orang yang egois. Mereka selalu memperlakukan Jamil seenaknya. Padahal ia ingin bebas, ia ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri, ingin meraih prestasinya sendiri tanpa harus selalu mengalah pada Kalim. Tapi, apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka mengekang Jamil, selalu menyuruhnya lebih rendah dibandingkan dengan Kalim.

 _Ah ya…tentu saja, anak pelayan sepertiku memang tidak pantas untuk menerima kebahagiaan, bukan?_  
.  
.  
.  
Jamil menghela nafasnya berulang kali, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya hari ini. Pipinya yang kemerahan masih terasa sakit oleh tamparan ibunya sendiri. Harga yang harus ia bayar karena telah mencoba mencelakakan Kalim sebelumnya didalam _Night Raven College._

Ia menatap hampa lantai kamarnya sendiri, sebelum ia mendengar sebuah ketukan kerikil dari jendela kamarnya. Jamil membuka jendelanya, menemukan Kalim yang sedang berdiam di pohon tidak jauh dari kamarnya.

Tanpa Jamil sadari, Kalim sudah meloncat masuk kedalam kamarnya, membuat keduanya jatuh bergulingan didalam kamar Jamil. "Kalim! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Jamil kesal, tentu saja. Alasan utama mengapa ibunya memukulnya kini berada didepan matanya saat ini.

"Aku membawakan kompresan untukmu... Pipimu tidak apa?" Tanya Kalim khawatir.

"Tidak usah mempedulikanku. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini, Kalim. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." 

"Jamil... aku... Maafkan aku... Ini semua karena kesalahanku 'kan?"

Emosi rasanya sudah mulai naik kembali. Jamil merampas kompresan yang sedang dipegang oleh Kalim sebelum ia melemparnya secara sembarang. "Aku tidak butuh kasihhanimu." 

"Tidak, Jamil! Aku kesini karena aku khawatir padamu!"

"Kenapa----" Jamil terhenti sesaat sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya sudah ia kepal dengan keras, dan warna keputihan dapat terlihat pada cengkraman tangannya itu. Kalim mendekat kearah Jamil.

"Jamil?" Kalim mencoba memegang tangan Jamil namun tolakan diterima oleh Kalim saat itu, Jamil menggentakkan tangan miliknya, seolah ia tidak ingin disentuh oleh Kalim. "Jangan sentuh aku." 

"Jamil...tolong dengarkan aku. Aku tahu kita belum membahas masalah ini setelah apa yang terjadi di akademi. Tapi, aku tidak ingin kau menjauhiku Jamil. Kumohon, kau temanku yang kusayangi. Bila aku salah, aku akan minta maaf padamu, aku akan mencoba menebus kesalahanku. Tapi, tolong jangan jauhi aku seperti ini. Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, Jamil." 

Jamil tertawa. "Selamanya kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, Kalim. Selalu mengalah, selalu berada dibawahmu, selalu ada sebagai tameng utama yang melindungimu. Aku muak! Aku muak dengan itu semua!" Jamil melemparkan kekesalannya saat ini pada Kalim. "Kau pikir sengaja mengalah darimu adalah hal yang menyenangkan? Karena aku hanyalah pelayan keluarga, aku tidak boleh berada diatasmu! Lihat, apa selama ini kau pernah menyadari aku selalu mengalah padamu? Aku selalu membuatmu menjadi nomor satu, sengaja mengalah karena derajat anak pelayan tidak boleh melebihi anak tuannya sendiri? Apa selama ini kau menyadarinya? Aku muak melihat wajahmu yang gembira, datang kepadaku dan membanggakan nilai yang kau sanjung-sanjung melebihiku nilaiku? Padahal aku sengaja mengalah! Aku tahu kau akan mendapat nilai berapa dari ujian dan aku harus lebih merendah darimu?!" 

Kalim tersenyum sedih. Setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Jamil seperti jarum yang menusuknya berulang kali. Luka yang berdarah namun tidak tampak dipermukaan. 

"Aku membencimu, Kalim Al-Asim. Seandainya kau tidak pernah terlahir didunia ini."

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Jamil, Kalim hanya dapat terdiam sesaat sambil menatap wajah Jamil. “Aku tidak percaya dengan perkataanmu, Jamil. Tidak bila kau menangis saat ini sambil mengatakan bahwa kau membenciku.” 

Jamil sendiri tidak meyadari bahwa airmata-nya perlahan turun membasahi pipinya ketika ia meluapkan semua kekesalannya pada Kalim. Tanpa aba-aba, Kalim mendekat lalu memeluk Jamil yang sudah roboh. Kalim ikut membiarkan dirinya duduk dilantai sambil memeluk Jamil. 

“Maafkan aku Jamil. Maafkan karena aku tidak peka sama sekali dengan penderitaanmu. Maafkan aku karena aku selalu menganggap kau bahagia ketika bersama denganku, tanpa tahu ternyata kau memiliki rasa tertekan seperti ini. Maafkan aku karena demi diriku, kau harus selalu mengalah, harus selalu dibawahku, harus membiarkan semua kekuatan yang kau punya seakan dirampas… Maafkan aku Jamil. Maafkan aku.” 

Saat itu, Jamil menarik Kalim lebih erat dalam pelukannya. Kalim berusaha menghibur Jamil bahkan dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Jamil tahu bahwa Kalim sedang menahan tangisnya sendiri saat ini. Hingga dimana ia tidak bisa membendung emosinya lagi, Kalim malah ikut menangis, bahkan tangisannya lebih parah dibandingkan dengan Jamil. 

Pada akhirnya, Jamil harus menepuk-nepuk kepala Kalim dan membiarkan anak dari tuannya itu tenang. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan…kau kemari untuk menghiburku lalu kenapa aku sekarang yang menghiburmu?” 

Kalim masih memeluk Jamil, enggan untuk melepaskannya. “Karena aku senang bersama dengan Jamil. Karena aku sayang Jamil. Kau adalah temanku yang berharga.” 

“Haaahhhhh...” Jamil kini membiarkan Kalim yang masih memeluknya seperti Koala yang memeluk pohon.

“Aku tahu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Jamil.” Kalim kemudian berbicara. “Tanpa Jamil disampingku, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jamil adalah sosok yang berharga bagiku. Bila kau memiliki keluh kesah, ceritakanlah padaku. Sekecil apapun itu Jamil. Bila kau tidak suka dengan tindakanku, katakanlah sebelum kau memendamnya terlalu lama. Bila kau membenciku, katakanlah apa yang membuatmu membenciku, dan aku akan mencoba merubahnya. Aku ingin dekat denganmu, Jamil. Bila bukan karena Jamil yang selalu berada disisiku, bila bukan Jamil yang rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungiku dulu, aku tidak tahu lagi dimana aku yang sekarang. Dimana diriku yang saat ini.”

Kalim masih mengingat jelas, saat dulu ketika seseorang hendak meracun dirinya melalui makanan, Jamil-lah sosok yang mencoba makanan tersebut, membuat ia tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari. Mungkin itulah alasan utama mengapa Kalim tidak pernah menyukai _curry_ lagi, karena pengalaman pahit yang dirasakannya dulu, rasa hampir kehilangan Jamil. 

“Maafkan aku… Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal barusan, Kalim. “

Kalim menggelengkan kepalanya. “Tidak apa, Jamil. Tetapi mungkin kau benar…bila aku tidak pernah terlahir, mungkin kau akan tumbuh lebih bahagia.” 

**_DEG_**

Jamil tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini, bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun. Ia memang membenci Kalim karena Kalim telah merusak kehidupannya. Tetapi, ketika Kalim sendiri berbicara bahwa lebih baik eksistensinya tidak ada didunia ini, entah mengapa perasaannya terasa sesak. 

“…an bercanda.”

“Eh?”

“Jangan bercanda!” ulang Jamil dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. “Bila kau pikir mengakhiri nyawamu akan menyelesaikan segalanya, itu adalah tindakan konyol, Kalim! Kau pikir apa jerih payahku selama ini!? Sebelum aku bisa memaafkanmu—”

“Jamil! Tenanglah, aku tidak berpikir untuk membunuh diriku sendiri.” Balas Kalim kemudian. Merasa lega, akhirnya Jamil terdiam. Kalim kemudian tersenyum. Senyum lembut miliknya.

“Hingga kau memaafkanku, aku akan tetap hidup, Jamil.” Balasnya kemudian. Kalim kemudian bangkit berdiri, mengambil kompresan yang telah dilempar oleh Jamil, kemudian meraihnya dan berjalan mendekati Jamil lagi. Kompresan tersebut lalu Kalim taruh dipipi kiri milik Jamil.

Sempat ada keraguan ketika Kalim hendak mengompres pipi Jamil, takut bila Jamil kembali menolaknya. Namun ketika Jamil tidak bergerak ketika ia mendekatinya, Kalim membiarkan tangannya berdiam dipipi Jamil dan membiarkan dirinya untuk mengompres pipinya.

“Terimakasih, Jamil.” Balas Kalim kemudian. “Tetaplah menjadi temanku.”

Jamil tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat dengan Kalim setelah ini. Kalim memang telah merusak kehidupannya, tetapi mengetahui sifat Kalim, ia tidak akan menyerah hingga Jamil memaafkannya.

Mungkin... Mungkin saja bukan permintaan maaf Kalim yang diinginkan oleh Jamil saat ini hingga Jamil benar-benar memaafkannya, tetapi hal yang ia perlukan saat ini... mungkin adalah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sowwrrryyyy!!! ( i꒳i )
> 
> Tau-tau kepikiran plotbunny ini jadinya cepet-cepet ditulis aja sebelum idenya meluap ヽ(´Д`；)
> 
> Sama kaya Riddle, aku juga ga kebayang gimana Jamil pas dia pulang lagi ke tempat asal dia... Semoga aja ga sampai terjadi ya :""))))
> 
> Makasih buat yang udah mampir baca, ninggalin kudos atau komen juga ⸜(*ˊᗜˋ*)⸝ have a nice day guys 💜


End file.
